


On The Horizon

by Kunstpause



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Family Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: Ora Ryder doesn't know what she wants out of life. Her new friend Reyes makes far to astute observations about her inner thoughts. And seems far too interested in the fact that she has a brother who is nothing like her. At all.





	1. A Port In A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roof scene on Kadara. Two people trying out this friendship thing they found themselves in.

Ora took a deep swing from the bottle before she handed it back to the man next to her. “You know, for an outlaw smuggler who repeatedly lied to me you are not bad company,” she mused. She could hear Reyes snort as he took the bottle from her hands.

“Outch,” he said with obviously fake hurt in his voice. “You know, I am starting to think that kiss really was just a distraction.” 

Ora couldn’t help but laugh at his rather bad impression of the universally beloved ‘you kicked my puppy’ look. “I am afraid if you were hoping to catch my heart you have met me a couple of months too late.” 

The sun was slowly going down behind them, bathing the sight of the market place below in a red shimmer that made the rusty metal and shabby walls look almost beautiful. Ora wasn’t sure what she had expected to find on Karada. The worlds she had seen in the past few months had been beyond her wildest dreams. Wonderful and terrifying, full of beauty and death at the same time. In a way, Kadara was no different. It had seemed almost bleak after travelling from Havarl but there was beauty here too. If one knew where to look.

Next to her Reyes seemed to be in a playful mood still. “Pity. You and I would have made a pair to be reckoned with.” He gave her the same wink as before and Ora couldn’t help but find his humour as infectious as ever.

“Definitely,” she agreed. “Though half the leadership of the Nexus would have probably gunned for my head in that case.” With a wide grin on her face she imagined the fit the director would have thrown if she had told him that pathfinding was not her thing after all and she would rather join the exiles. “Tann would probably have a stroke. Who is ninth in line on the Nexus anyways come to think of it?” 

Reyes chuckled. “Ah but you’d have been in great company here.”

“You mean with you?”

“Naturally. Or is that such a strange idea?” He looked at her with an expression she couldn’t place. Just how much of his flirting was a front? How much was genuine? Ora couldn’t tell. If she was honest with herself she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to know.

“Not at all,” she admitted to her own surprise. “In fact, the idea alone feels so not strange it slightly worries me.” She could see that he hadn’t expected her answer. He was looking at her curiously.

“I’ve told you why I came to Andromeda, but what about you?”

For a moment Ora was silent. Months she had been all over the cluster, travelling, meeting people, talking to almost everyone. Asking every person they met for their story, trying to connect with them. And only now it occurred to her that no one had asked her this very same question. Not even once. Until now. “I am the Pathfinder.” It was the only thing she could think of but she felt herself wince as she said it.

If Reyes saw that he didn’t show it. “Yes, that is what you are right now, but what do you want to be? What was your dream?” 

“To find a new home for humanity?” She hated how much that sentence sounded like a question, even to herself. If it wasn’t a question it was a sales pitch at least. His eyebrows were raised in a manner that told her he wasn’t buying what she was selling.

“I know it must sound stupid but I don’t really have a dream.” She sighed. “Everyone I meet out here tells me their story. The grand story behind their decision to join the Initiative. To go to Andromeda. And it’s always this grand reason. For them. This huge thing that made them make this decision to change their lives and… I don’t know, I never had that?” Ora looked at Reyes. He had put the bottle down and was looking back at her, nodding at her to go on.  
“I never really decided anything. My family was going and so I went with them. Not like I had a lot left back home anyways.” Her eyes focused on the people walking below them. “So I just went along. No dream, no goal.”

“You simply went because your family went?” Reyes asked and Ora nodded.

“Pretty much. It’s what I always did. My brother was worried of going to university so I enrolled with him. Mom got sick, so I moved near her to help. Dad decides to leave the galaxy, so I went.” She shook her head slightly. “Hey, can you pass that bottle over again?” 

Both of them shuffled around on the boxes they were sitting on until they actually sat side by side. Ora took a big gulp from the bottle and was silent for a moment, feeling the slight burn of the whiskey tickling down her throat. “It’s not that I minded any of those things,” she finally spoke again with a soft voice. “My family has always been enough for me. No need for grand dreams. But now…” She wasn’t sure how to phrase this. 

“Now you are here, everything is different than you imagined and all the differences have changed you. And you find yourself wanting things you didn’t before.” Reyes finished her sentence as he took the bottle back from her. “Am I close?” 

Ora didn’t know if it was the understanding in his smile or the glint in his eyes that told her he knew exactly how she felt. But it didn’t matter. It was enough to make her feel understood - if only of a moment. “Pretty close. I want… something. I want! But I don’t know what.” She shrugged her shoulders. “And I think I don’t know how this whole wanting thing is supposed to work,” she confessed. “I am afraid I don’t know how to want something.”

Reyes amused chuckle stopped her from sinking deeper into her own thoughts. “Oh Ora, the things I could teach you…” There was a hint of sadness in his voice that seemed to have nothing at all to do with her. “But since I will have to settle for some friendly advice: Start small. Live. Find out who you are outside of your family. Discover the things you like. Figure out who you are and go from there.” The bottle was almost empty as he took another sip from it.

She elbowed him gently into the side to stop him from drinking the entire rest. “That’s starting small in your book?” He just grinned at her as she took the now considerably lighter bottle back. “I am worried what it would look like if you go big.” She murmured. Reyes was just starting to talk when she put a hand over his mouth. “No, don’t go there - I regret that I sad that already!” She could feel him smile under her palm and when she took her hand back she was grinning along. For a moment they just looked at each other, a sense of mutual understanding between them. 

“I am serious Ora, just live for now. Believe me, the rest will follow.” Reyes sounded unusually serious for a moment and Ora couldn’t do anything but nod. It wasn’t like she had a better plan anyways.  
“Living, check! Believe me, not living is the top point on my top five things never to repeat in Andromeda list, so I got that covered.” She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the company but the definitely felt lighter than earlier this evening. She raised the bottle in a playful salute. “To living, and to what I think has the potential of a great friendship.” 

“Potential?” Reyes looked at her like he was almost a bit offended. “And here I was thinking we were well underway already.” 

“So you are saying you don’t share the oldest whiskey in the town just with any stranger? I am honoured!” She offered him the bottle. “Want the last drops? I can be generous too you know.” 

With a laugh he took the empty bottle and put it away behind them. “So, you’ve mentioned your brother quite a few times now, think you might bring him along some time?” he started and if Ora hadn’t been so busy watching the last few sun rays disappear she might have noticed the glint being back in his eyes. 

“Yeah, he’s finally awake and getting better every day now,” there was a note of happiness in her when she thought about Scott being back on his feet again. “I am sure he would love to travel.” When she looked back at Reyes the speculative look on his face gave her pause. “Are you serious now?”

He just grinned at her. “Oh come on, you can’t blame me when just earlier you told me that you have a twin brother! And you are obviously not interested, so…”

“You don’t even know him!” Ora wasn’t sure if she was upset or amused. 

“I know, and that is a travesty and as my new friend it should be in your interest to fix that.” Reyes seemed to be set on the topic and Ora sighed.

“You know my brother is nothing like me.” Sure, people could always tell they were siblings but Scott was really nothing like her at all. Where Ora ran headfirst into adventure Scott was calm and thoughtful. Where she just stumbled through situations blindly, hoping for the best he was laid back, careful and almost a bit shy when it came to other people. “I mean, not even remotely!” 

Reyes just kept laughing at her indignation. “Good, because otherwise this could become weird and uncomfortable.”

Ora scoffed as she leaned against him and they continued watching the world go dark around them. “I am pretty sure 'become' is not the word you were looking for here...”


	2. Hoist The Sails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No offence sis, but aren’t you on your way to what is basically Antarctica in winter? I was hoping that my first planet excursion in Andromeda would be a little bit more hospitable.”
> 
> Scott is finally back on his feet and off to see the galaxy.

The Tempest had been in flight to the outpost on Voeld for several hours already when Ora got a message from Suvi, telling her that her brother was trying to contact her. Scott had been doing better and better over the past couple of weeks and Ora couldn’t be happier about it. With a smile she sat down at her desk and turned her message terminal on to dial the Nexus. It didn’t take long for Scott’s face to appear in front of her, slightly blurry and way too close to the camera.

“Is this thing even on?” Scott was obviously still fiddling with the camera, talking a bit too loudly next to the microphone. She just smiled at the familiar sight of Scott being the least technical inclined person in their family by far. 

“I know we are big on hugging and touchy freely time but I think this is a bit ridiculous,” she said amused and tried not to laugh when she saw her voice making Scott flinch back away from the device. His face came into focus and the confusion that had his forehead wrinkled in a rather adorable way he always sported when he couldn’t figure out something melted away into a happy smile.

“Ora! That was fast, I only just left a message with your crew.” He still eyed the terminal in front of him suspiciously. 

Ora’s eyebrows raised up. “Technical problems? Already?” She teased him.

Scott huffed as he sat back in his chair. “I swear, I managed to somehow get the only faulty vid con device on this station.” He sounded completely serious and Ora tried not to laugh at him. He had been out of commission for so long she had decided to let him have a bit of peace before she went back to teasing him about his utter lack of technical skills.

“Uhuh, very likely.” She agreed with a slightly forced smile. “So what’s up? You seem… healthy?”

“I am. Healthy enough to leave the Nexus actually.” Scott was looking at her expectantly and they broke out into matching grins almost simultaneously before Ora let out a joyous yell.

“No way! Scott, I am so relieved to hear that.”

“Thought you might be.”

“Want me to make a detour and pick you up?” She had half a mind to already tell Kallo to turn around in anticipation when she caught Scott making a face.

“No offence sis, but aren’t you on your way to what is basically Antarctica in winter? I was hoping that my first planet excursion in Andromeda would be a little bit more hospitable.” He looked like he almost wanted to apologise but Ora only nodded.

“Fair enough, though I would have loved to be there with you. So what’s your plan?” 

Scott’s face lit up with excitement. “There is a geological survey team that actually asked for my assistance,” he said proudly. “They found unusual mineral deposits on several sites, I think based on some of your scans actually, and they said they’d love to have me.”

His enthusiasm whenever it came to his job was infectious and Ora chuckled slightly. She wondered briefly if this special brand of being a science geek was something exclusive to geologists before she remembered the 400 page essay Lexi had sent her about xenobiology on her first week on board. Maybe not. In the end she probably wasn’t someone in a position to judge given how giddy she had gotten in the museum on Aya.   
“Of course, trust you to go for rocks at the first opportunity. You and Suvi should found a book club or something.” 

“Or something,” Scott agreed. “that would actually be great you know? She sent me all those reports over the soil samples they took here in Andromeda and they were an amazing read!” He sounded perfectly sincere and not for the first time Ora wished he was actually travelling with them. He would fit right in.

“Why am I not surprised you actually read those?” She had desperately tried to read through Suvi’s papers, but she had given up after it became clear to her that the only thing she actually understood in them was the word Andromeda.

“Well, you know me, I enjoy some light reading before bed time.” Scott was definitely back to his usual joking self. “Anyways, the survey team asked and I agreed. And then a friend of yours send me a message, inviting me to show me around. People are very nice in this galaxy so far.” He was smiling widely, obviously looking forward to finally getting out.

“Most of them are, if they are not Kett.” Ora nodded before something gave her pause. “Wait, a friend of mine? That already knows where you are going? You literally just told me…” Her eyes narrowed. “Where are you going?”

Scott was almost bouncing out of his chair with excitement. “I am leaving for Kadara tomorrow morning.”

The look on Ora’s face must have been quite something because it stopped Scott dead in his tracks. “What is it? You said Kadara was, and I quote, ‘an experience’.” 

“It was,” Ora had to agree on that. “I wish I could tell you just how much of an experience it was, but this is not a secure channel.” That seemed to have gotten Scott’s attention. There had been certain things, mainly political things she had kept for herself. For the greater good she had told herself. And she still believed that. Though it wasn't like her decision hadn't been at least partly self serving as well. People probably wouldn't look kindly at what she had done on that planet.

“Oh? So there is something I should know?” He seemed genuinely curious but not at all worried. “It can’t be that bad because from your report I got that you resolved most of the tensions there?”

Ora nodded. “I did. Still, there are things that are not in the official reports. For good reason. Things I should probably tell you about in person.” 

“Look, unless you arrive at the Nexus in the next 15 hours I guess this has to wait.” Scott looked determined and Ora knew he wouldn’t postpone his trip, even if she asked him to. 

She sighed. “Just… be careful, ok? Not everything there is as it seems.” 

Scott nodded, looking thoughtful. “Can I trust the mayor of the outpost? That Christmas guy?” He asked tentatively.

“You can, he seems to be a good person,” Ora assured him.

“And this Reyes guy, your friend that wrote me?”

Ora was torn for a moment. There was no reason to assume someone on the Nexus would be listening in to every one of her conversations but Vetra had advised her to be cautious and she had left out some important information on Karada in everything she filed for a very good reason. On the other hand this was her brother asking. Her hesitation must have shown because she saw Scott’s eyes narrowing on the small screen.

“Ora? What is it? He IS actually a friend of yours, right?” Scott sounded slightly worried and Ora chided herself for not being more decisive.

“Yes, he is. And You can trust him not to get you killed at least. I hope.”

Scott still looked sceptical. “Well that sounds reassuring.” His tone was so dry it made Ora laugh.

“No, seriously, you can. Just… don’t let him rope you into one of his schemes. And don’t go drinking with him if you are low on credits. And you should probably avoid bringing expensive alcohol in his vicinity. Other than that you should be fine.” She said in her most assuring tone.

Her brother gave her a look that spoke volumes. “Charming. I see your tendency to make very questionable friends was not something related to the milky way…”

“Hey!” Ora knew Scott didn’t mean it in a bad way but it never hurt to play him at least a little bit. “I have you know I have excellent taste in people!” She proclaimed.

“Great, than I have absolutely nothing to worry about.” Scott smirked back at her. “And now I really should go and pack the last of my things - call you when I’ve settled in at the outpost?”

Ora rolled her eyes. In the end Scott was an adult, just like her, perfectly capable of looking out for himself. She had a tendency to forget that from time to time but it never hurt to remember that she was not actually his keeper. “Sure. You know what? When you meet Reyes tell him something from me?” Scott only nodded, waiting for her to continue.  
“Tell him that the tragedy is hereby fixed and he owes me several drinks.”


End file.
